1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermoelectric devices and more particularly to an integrated thermoelectric-powered fluid heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thermoelectric (TE) module, also called a thermoelectric cooler or Peltier cooler, is a semiconductor-based electronic component that functions as a heat pump. By applying low-voltage DC power to a TE module, heat is transferred through the module from one side to the other. One module face, therefore, is cooled while the opposite face is simultaneously heated. This phenomenon may be reversed by changing the polarity of the applied DC voltage. As a result, heat is transferred in the opposite direction. Consequently, a thermoelectric module may be used for both heating and cooling, making it suitable to precisely control temperature.
In practice, a thermoelectric module generally consists of two or more elements of n-type and p-type doped semiconductor material (e.g., bismuth telluride) that are connected electrically in series and connected thermally in parallel. These thermoelectric elements and their electrical interconnects typically are mounted between two ceramic substrates. The substrates hold the overall structure together mechanically and electrically insulate the individual elements from one another and from external mounting surfaces. Thermoelectric modules have a size of up to 300×300 mm (12×12 inches) and a height or thickness of 0.5 to 5 mm (0.02 to 0.2 inches). A variety of different shapes, substrate materials, metallization patterns and mounting options are available.
Thermoelectric modules are typically used in fluid heat exchangers as a stationary device where heat sinks or separate thermal transport devices are situated with the thermoelectric module. A blower, fan, pump, or the like provides a fluid supply stream used in transferring heat between the heat sinks and the fluids.
In a typical configuration, power is supplied to a thermoelectric module from a separate power source. In rotating devices where hard wiring is not possible due to rotation, power is commonly supplied through commutators or slip rings in contact with rotating conductors. Rotating conductors (either slip rings or commutator segments) are added to the rotating shaft and include stationary carbon brushes to transfer the power. In other variations, the brushes rotate in contact with stationary conductors.